un futuro contigo
by tenohsagitario161197
Summary: Después de la pelea contra Galaxia. Las Sailor viven en paz, pero un nuevo enemigo aparece para volver a destruirlas. aunque no saben que el nuevo enemigo que enfrentaran tiene un pasado con Urano e intentara matarlo. Podrán esta vez salir victoriosas o el mal triunfara. Lean este fanfic y entérense
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: reencuentros

_Recuerdo_

_Haruka peleaba a capa y espada, arrasaba contra cualquier enemigo, al terminar con todos ellos se escuchó una voz_

_No esperaba menos del príncipe Urano jajaja-la voz se acercaba mas_

_¿Quién eres?, acércate- Urano miraba a todos lados, pero no lograba percibir de donde venia_

_Pues no creo que te agrade conocerme- caminando entre la oscuridad hacia Urano, se veía que tenía una aura maligna, pero eso no era lo peor_

_Pues para tu suerte si, muéstrate!- poniéndose en posición de pelea, podía percibir que esa persona tenía un gran poder_

_No lo creo, aunque te daré esto de regalo- lanzando una flecha que se dirigía a Urano_

_Urano logro moverse, pero no lo suficiente, pues la flecha logro lastimarlo en el costado-demonios, veo que eres un cobarde, que prefieres atacar por la espalda-sosteniéndose el costado_

_Pronto no será necesario esconderme, el milenio de plata será destruido, junto a las personas que quieres y sobre todo a la que amas jajaja- perdiéndose en la oscuridad_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Haruka se despertó sudando, ni en las carreras lograba sudar como ahora

Solo fue una pesadilla-poniendo la mano en su cara-que fue eso, desde hace días voy teniendo el mismo sueño, maldita sea espero que no sea un recuerdo, pero se veía tan real

Miro todo su cuarto pero todo estaba oscuro, al parecer aún era madrugada

Rayos, tanto que me costó dormir-algo cansado-será mejor que me levante y corra un rato, así se me quita de la cabeza ese sueño

Se levantó y se cambió de ropa, a una para correr; salió del cuarto, caminando cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie. Al salir de la casa comenzó a correr hacia la playa, como amaba estar allí, le hacía recordar a la persona que más amaba y protegía, pero claro no podía decírselo, solo era amigas; como deseaba poder abrazarla y besarla sin impedimento, pero tenían una misión y por lo tanto tenían que cumplirla

Corrió tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo, fue reduciendo la velocidad para ver el amanecer, se veía tan hermoso. Estuvo un buen rato viéndolo y luego siguió corriendo, para su casa. Al llegar entro a su cuarto a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, no demorarían en despertar Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

No se equivocó al bajar de las escaleras, ahí estaban ellas esperándola para desayunar

Buenos días papa-Haruka –hablo la más pequeña de la familia

Buenos días princesa- la saludo con un beso en la frente- buena días Michiru, Setsuna

Buenos días Haruka- contestaron unísono

Terminaron de comer y todas se dirigieron a sus labores; Setsuna trabajaba como diseñadora, Hotaru aún estaba en la escuela, Michiru en la escuela de artes y Haruka en el la fórmula 1

Haruka llevo primero a la escuela a Hotaru y luego a Michiru. Al llegar a la escuela de Hotaru todas las maestras se quedaban viéndolo y se sonrojaban cuando Haruka les hablaba o coqueteaba; mientras Michiru se ponía un poco celosa, pero lo podía ocultar

Al llegar a la escuela se intercambiaban los papeles, Haruka se ponía celoso al ver como los chicos se le quedaban viendo a Michiru, pero ella solo lo molestaba. Se despidió de Michiru y fue sus prácticas. Al bajar saludo a todos, se puso su traje y comenzó a correr; podía sentir como a más velocidad iba a volar, al igual que siempre veía a sus admiradoras haciéndole barra

Hiciste una buena marca como siempre Haruka- le dijo su entrenador- y al parecer hoy ha venido más admiradoras

Si supongo, me iré temprano, estoy un poco cansado

Como quieras, tu auto esta en el taller, lo puedes ir a ver o llevarte una moto-señalando el taller

Gracias, voy a llevarme la moto y luego regreso por el auto- caminando hacia el taller, despidiéndose de Takeshi- adiós

Llego al taller y tomo una moto para recorrer la ciudad, necesitaba un poco de aire. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que casi iba a atropellar a una chica, logro frenar con las justa, mientras la chica estaba en el suelo, bajo de la moto para ver si estaba bien

Lo siento, señorita, iba en otro mundo- agachándose para ayudarla a pararse

Por lo que veo no has cambiado, Urano o debería decir Haruka- con una sonrisa

Haruka se quedó callada, había escuchado en algún lado esa voz- Galaxia-asombrado

Jajaja quien más, pero aquí me puedes llamar Naomi- estrechando su mano contra la de Haruka- por lo que veo te deje asombrada

Jajaja sí, no esperaba volver a vernos, luego de la batalla contra el caos- con una sonrisa

Si, tienes razón han pasado un año luego de esa batalla, pero vamos a tomar un café y así me cuentas de tus amigas

Claro, pero he traído mi moto- apenado, si hubiera sabido que iba a encontrarse a galaxia; traería el Ferrari

Ahhhh, pues siempre he querido ir en una moto desde que llegue a la tierra-con una sonrisa iluminada-así que vamos en tu moto

Bueno, pero ten este casco- entregándole un casco rojo- sujétate

Llegaron a una cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas, pidiendo un café para Haruka y Naomi un refresco

Y dime ga..., lo siento olvide tu nombre, Naomi-un poco avergonzado

Pues llegue hace unos días y me fascina estar aquí, hasta ahora este lugar ha sido muy acogedor- sonriendo emocionada

Puedo imaginarlo, si quisieras ayuda para conocer mejor, me lo puedes dar a conocer- coqueteándole

No sería mala idea, con una persona como tu…-siguiéndole el coqueteo

Jajaja no pensé que me seguirías el juego Naomi-asombrado

Pues yo también suelo ser así, cambiando de tema como están las chicas- preguntando por las ounters e inters

Muy bien, no he visto mucho a la princesa y a sus amigas, pero sé que están muy bien….

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

En otro lugar unas chicas estaba entrando al mismo lugar donde estaban Haruka y Naomi, pero como siempre peleando, especialmente…

Serena tonta déjame entrar- bufo Rei

Pues si no fueras tan gorda entrarías muy rápido- sacándole la lengua

Quien llamaste gorda serena tonta- gritándole

Pues... a quien más Rei gorda- comenzando a pelear

Chicas, por favor estamos en una tienda- avergonzada lita, mostrando las personas que la miraban

Lo siento- dijeron unísono, sonrojadas

Pero ese no es Haruka y esta con una chica-señalo mina con una sonrisa

Enserió, tienes razón- dijeron las chicas (Lita, Serena, Rei y aunque no lo crean Ami también XD)- que raro siempre esta con Michiru, vamos a saludarlo

Llegaron a la mesa y vieron a una mujer cabello color anaranjado conversando animadamente con Haruka, era muy bonita y elegante

Hola Haruka-dijeron en unísono

Ahh, hola chicas; cabeza de bombón a los tiempos que te veo- se levantó saludando a todas con un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolas sonrojar

Jajaja si, ¿quién ella Haruka?- pregunto mina codeando a Haruka en el estomago

Pues ella es Naomi o para ustedes galaxia- serio ante las palabras

Galaxia!- exclamaron asombradas- pero cuando llegaste -dejando de lado a Haruka

Pues hace unos días- un poco nerviosa-chicas

Oigan, yo también estoy aquí- se hizo saber Haruka con unos pucheros cómicos

Jajaja lo sentimos Haruka- rieron las chicas

Qué tal si pedimos algo y conversamos mejor, no creo que quieran seguir parada- les hablo Haruka con una sonrisa

Claro- sentándose junto a Haruka

Calma chicas aún hay espacio y yo invito

Enserio- con los ojos iluminados

Claro-con una gota en la frente, esto le saldría caro TT

Conversaron tranquilamente, y riendo con las peleas de serena y Rei, al parecer ellas no habían cambiado en nada. Luego de mucho conversar y comer (por parte de mina y serena), decidieron despedirse de ellos

Creo que yo también debería irme, un gusto volverte a ver Haruka- abrazándolo, en los pocos minutos que estuvieron se llevaron muy bien- salúdame a Hotaru, Setsuna y Michiru

Si, como no, yo se los hare saber- sonrojándose un poco-cuídate y cualquier problemas hazme saber

Si, pues… hasta pronto- despidiéndose para caminar al lado opuesto de Haruka

Hasta luego- dirigiéndose para ir por su moto, se dispuso pasar por el parque para ver un rato a las personas

Al llegar escucho a las personas gritar, se fue a ver y vio que un demonio los estaba atacando, se transformó y llamo a las chicas

¡Tierra tiembla!- lanzando su poder contra el demonio que estaba adsorbiendo la energía de una persona

¡Pero, quien eres tú que interrumpes mi festín- enojado el demonio, dejando a la persona tirada- ahora veras!

Que miedo que tengo- comenzando a pelear, de pronto vio como fue atacado el demonio por otro poder

Detente ahí, no podemos perdonar a quien perturba la paz de la persona que pasean por este lindo parque. Somos la sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna- haciendo su típica entrada

Que niñas para tan bullosas- lanzando cristales de hielo- tomen esto, a ver si se callan

Ahhhh- gritaron las sailor-sailor Moon- dijeron las otras scouts al ver como se aproximaba un cristal de hielo- ahhhh

Tuxedo Mask- respondió serena con corazón en los ojos

No deberías lastimar a las personas que se quieren relajar en este parque-detrás de sailor Moon

¡A ti que te importa-lanzando nuevamente su poder-tomen esto!

¡Tierra tiembla!-dándole de lleno al demonio

¡Reflejo submarino!-tiro su poder también sailor Neptuno

Hazlo ahora sailor Moon- dijeron las chicas

Si- sailor Moon saco su báculo mágico y comenzó a decir las palabras

Noooooo- desapareciendo el demonio

Jajaja que débil es ese demonio, mejor que lo hubieran eliminado, era un estorbo para mis planes- se escuchó una voz

¡Tú, quien eres- hablo Urano, reconocía esa voy, era la misma de sus sueños- muéstrate!

Príncipe Urano, no volvemos a encontrar jajaja, pero lástima que no me veras- lanzando una flecha como en sus sueños

Esta vez no pudo ver la flecha, todo paso en cámara lenta, mientras la flecha se incrustaba en su abdomen

¡Urano!- gritaron todas las sailor, mientras caía, pero fue sujetado por sailor Neptuno

Urano, respóndeme- dejo la sailor de los mares preocupada, había perdido su transformación

Jajaja nos volveremos a encontrar Alexander jajaja- desapareciendo, dejando a un inconsciente Haruka

Las sailor se acercaron a Haruka, se veía muy pálido como si hubiera perdido mucha sangre

Debemos sacarlo de aquí, hay que revisarla- hablo Darién, que ya se había des transformado

Al llegar a su casa, lo pusieron en su cuarto, la flecha había desaparecido. Haruka se quejaba del dolor

Haruka- Michiru le toco la frente y vio que estaba ardiendo- está ardiendo en fiebre

Hay que ponerle paños para bajar la fiebre-todas trajeron lo que necesitaba

Quien sería ese hombre que le hablo con tanta familiaridad- pregunto lita- hasta lo llamo Alexander

Me pregunto lo mismo- respondiendo las chicas, Haruka ya estaba más estable, luego que la curara Darién

Al parecer fue uno de los enemigos del milenio de plata, contra que lucho Urano- hablo Setsuna, queriendo recordar esa voz y hombre

Mama- Setsuna crees que papa-Haruka este mejor- pregunto Hotaru preocupada por su papa adoptivo

No lo sé Hotaru, solo esperemos que se reponga- le contesto la dueña del tiempo, también le preocupaba la salud de Haruka

Después de una hora de conversar del enemigo, se despidieron, quedándose Michiru con Haruka cuidándolo

¿Michiru, no piezas descansar? – pregunto Setsuna a su amiga, que veía como ponía aun paños a Haruka

No lo creo, tengo que cuidar a Haruka, puede subirle la fiebre- respondió Michiru preocupada por su salud

Cualquiera pensaría que eres su esposa- tratando de ocultar su sonrisa al ver a Michiru sonrojada

No hables tonterías, ve a dormir mejor- poniéndose roja por el comentario de su amiga

Jajaja claro Michiru, hasta mañana- dejando a solas con Haruka

Michiru limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Haruka, le gustaba todo de ella, pero no sabía cómo decirle; en el milenio de plata demoraron para confesarse su amor, pero no lo disfrutaron por su destrucción del milenio

Me preocupaste mucho mi viento-agarrando sus manos- no quiero que te pase nada

Michiru...-susurro Haruka, sosteniendo sus mano por inercia

Haruka- apretando sus manos- por favor recupérate pronto

Aquí hay otro fanfic que se me ocurrió, lo siento me llego la inspiración, pero en otra historia. Con referente a la otra, aún estoy pensando como continuarla, tengo el fin, pero no el siguiente capítulo jajaja *_*! Gracias por leer este capitulo

Atte.: tenohsagitariokaioh

Hasta el otro capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: los recuerdos regresan

_Sueño_

_Haruka estaba acostado en un jardín, al verlo pudo reconocer que era del milenio de plata. Pero vio que estaba la reina Serenity sentada en una roca_

_Reina Serenity- haciendo una reverencia_

_Urano, por fin despiertas, tengo hablar contigo- poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Haruka- te enfrentaras a un enemigo del pasado y sobre todo cambiaras tu broche de transformación para que se adecue a tus nuevos poderes_

_Pero mi reina, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?¨- pregunto con voz preocupada- ¿Quién es él?_

_Él es una de las personas con quien te enfrentaras con ayuda de las sailor-poniendo una mano en el hombro- son personas que tienes un pasado unido a ti. Ellos fueron utilizados por el caos, pero me temo que aún lo siguen y buscan tu muerte_

_Porque...-_

_Eran aliados del reino, pero fueron utilizados por caos para acabar con nosotros y tú pertenecías a ellos. Por favor Haruka, no tengo mucho tiempo, cuídate y cuida a las sailor con el nuevo poder que se te será otorgado- entregándole una pulsera de perlas con el símbolo de Urano- confía en ti y en tu corazón_

_Reina espere….- tratando de alcanzarla _

_Fin del sueño_

Haruka comenzó a despertar, podía ver una habitación que reconoció como suya. Pero sintió un peso extra, al mirar vio a Michiru dormida en su regazo, se tocó la frente y sintió que tenía un paño. Ahí se dio cuenta que Michiru se había quedado cuidando de ella

Michiru….-la miro dormir y recordó su sueño, las protegería a todas- eres tan hermosa, sirena- comenzó acariciarle la cara, se veía tan cansada. Decidió levantarse con cuidado y ponerla en la cama para que durmiera un poco- descansa sirena

Se dirigió a la habitación de huésped para bañarse y cambiarse, hoy tenían que volver a sus rutinas de siempre, pero esta vez preocupándose y haciéndose las mismas preguntas de su sueño ¿quiénes son?, ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?, ¿qué tiene que ver con ellos?

Salió de la ducha y de puso su ropa habitual. Al salir se encontró con Setsuna que salía de su habitación

Ohh Haruka ya despertaste-mirándolo con asombro- y ¿Michiru?

En mi habitación- pero se sonrojo por la mirada que le dirigía Setsuna-y no pienses mal, solo la deje dormir y poco, luego de que me cuidara

Y al parecer te recuperaste muy bien-viendo como se ponía roja-verdad Haruka jajaja

Deja de decir tonterías Setsuna-aun rojo por el comentario de su amiga-no tienes mejor que hacer que molestarme

En verdad si, quería preguntarte por esas personas, al parecer te conocen muy bien-poniéndose seria

Si, lo mismo me dijo la reina Serenity-respondiendo sin pensarlo

Que hablas te la reina-casi gritando por lo impresionada que estaba-pero como

Shhh cálmate, ven, vamos a tu habitación para conversar mejor, antes de que todas despierten-empujándola hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta- tuve un sueño donde la reina me dijo que….- y así le comenzó a explicar sobre su sueño, mientras Setsuna estaba asombrada por la información que le daba Haruka

Es impresionante, pero porque no los recordamos a igual que tú

No lo sé, pero dice que estoy unidos a ellos; aunque no sé de qué forma exactamente

Por ahora será mejor que no le digamos a nadie, hasta tener más información, Haruka

Si estoy de acuerdo, será mejor que salgamos para desayunar- saliendo de la habitación, pero se encontraron con Michiru- Michiru…

Haruka, que haces en la habitación de Setsuna- un poco enojada- al parecer ya te sientes mejor-estaba sintiendo celos

Tranquila Michiru, solo estábamos conversando, no le he hecho nada para que estés molesta-mirándola con una sonrisa picara

Como sea no me importa, es hora de desayunar-bajando rápidamente a la cocina

Michiru, espera-queriendo detenerla, pero no la alcanzo- porque estará molesta

No está- molesta, solo esta celosa-sonriendo-así somos las mujeres

Celosa.., tonterías. Vamos a desayunar, creo que necesitas comer-llevándola a la cocina

Si claro-respondiendo con sarcasmo

Papa-Haruka-abrazando a Hotaru- como amaneciste

Bien princesa, ya me siento mejor-brindándole una sonrisa

Bueno mama-Michiru se quedó toda la noche cuidándote-viendo son sonrisa pícara-es obvio que te sintieras mejor- vio como su papá se ponía muy rojo y si no se equivocaba su mamá también

Hotaru, porque mejor no te vas a sentar para desayunar-dijo Setsuna al ver como Haruka y Michiru no sabían que hacer, aunque la escena se le hizo graciosa- y ustedes también, que tenemos que ir al templo a hablar con las chicas

Si-hablaron unísonos, poniéndose como un tomate-tu primero

Jajaja chicos que sincronizados están, se ven tan lindos-burlándose de ellos al ver como estaban muy avergonzados

Luego de varios minutos para tomar desayuno y ver a ambos sonrojado, mientras Setsuna y Hotaru se burlaban de ellas. Recibieron una llamada inesperada

Chicas, hay problemas un demonio ha aparecido nuevamente, está cerca del templo-hablo mina por el intercomunicador

Vamos para haya- saliendo de la casa

Al llegar vieron al demonio peleando con las inters que les estaba dando una dura batalla, decidieron transformarse también para ayudarlas

¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno, transformación!

¡Por el poder del planeta Saturno, transformación!

¡Por el poder del planeta Plutón, transformación!

Pero Urano no se logró transformar al ser alcanzado por el demonio que tenía una espada, rosándole el brazo, hiriéndolo

¡Urano!, maremoto de Neptuno-lanzo el ataque Neptuno, pero el demonio logro esquivarlo, era muy rápido- rayos es muy rápido-Haruka cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose su brazo que sangraba

Jajaja, mi rey me premiara por matar al traidor-sacando otra espada en la otra mano-morirás príncipe

¡Qué tengo que ver yo en esto!-gritando- pero si quieres inténtalo- lográndose parar, pero vio que su broche comenzó a brillar, convirtiéndose en una pulsera de perlas con el símbolo de Urano- _es como la de mis sueños_-¡por el poder del planeta Urano, transformación!-todas vieron como Urano era cubierto por una luz, que duró poco. Al desaparecer la luz Urano tenía una nueva vestimenta; tenía unas ropas azules, que lo cubrían una armadura plateada con su espada a lado y su capa roja

Es hora de pelear-comenzaron a pelear, viendo como Urano era más rápido y ágil con su espada, estaban sorprendidas por sus nuevos poderes-ráfaga de viento, destrúyelo

El demonio recibió el poder de lleno eliminándolo rápidamente. Al terminar miro hacia atrás viendo las miradas sorprendidas de todos-chicas-pero no pudo seguir, su transformación se desvaneció cayendo inconsciente.

¡Haruka!- gritaron las chicas-

Al parecer esta inconsciente, sus nuevos poderes lo dejaron debilitado y gasto mucha energía, aparte de la herida en su brazo-dijo Darién señalando como su brazo seguía herido-tenemos que curarlo

Al llegar a la casa lo dejaron en el sofá, mientras era curado por Darién, pero se dio cuenta de algo, Haruka ya no tenía cuerpo de mujer-Que pasa Darién- preguntaron las chicas asustadas-

Pues al parecer Haruka ya no es una chica-diciendo como abría su camisa, encontrando unos pectorales y no un cuerpo de mujer-su transformación también la cambio de género

¡Que!- mirando asombradas su cuerpo

Haruka comenzó a despertar, sintiendo algo mareado, logro enfocar a todos a su alrededor que lo miraban asombrados

Chicas...-pero se dio cuenta que su voz era más grave y miro donde se suponía que debía tener sus pechos, pero se encontró con unos pectorales- que me paso- levantándose asustado-que le paso a mi cuerpo

Eso es lo mismo que nos preguntamos Haruka, al parecer tu nueva transformación cambio tu cuerpo también-dijo Setsuna- y te convirtió en un hombre

….-quedando en shock-no lo puedo creer

Hay que ver lo positivo chicas-hablo mina-que es muy guapo y con un cuerpo..

¡Mina!-dijeron todas-tu no cambias

Haruka, cásate conmigo-dijo mina, abrazándolo-

Mina deja en paz a Haruka, que es mío- dijo Rei, jalándola de Haruka

Y así comenzaron a pelear, jaloneando de un lugar a otro, mientras que los demás tenían una gotita en la frente

Chicas déjenlo, no ven que ya se va a quedar sin brazos-viendo como Haruka era torturado-deberíamos hablar del enemigo-salvando a Haruka

Tienes razón Michiru, porque es que quiere matar a Haruka-hablo Setsuna-y más importante de donde lo conocen

Pues me llamaron Alexandro y no sé porque-sobándose un poco los brazos-además de príncipe

Es verdad y que solamente lo quieren matar a él, como hoy-

Pero sabemos por qué lo llaman príncipe. Al parecer eran sus enemigos en el milenio de plata

Si pero me llamaron traidor, como si hubiera pertenecido a ellos

Por ahora no tenemos respuestas-hablo Setsuna- iré a ver a las puertas del tiempo para ver si encuentro información-transformándose y abriendo un portal-llegare mañana para contarles la información que voy a investigar

Espera… y ahora qué hago- pero Setsuna ya se había ido, miro a todos como queriendo recibir una solución-díganmelo

Pues por ahora te quedaras como estas, no será difícil, eras como un hombre-contesto Darién

No es tan fácil tengo partes que no quisiera descubrir-hablo sonrojado y como las chicas se sonrojaban también

Jajaja tienes razón, tendrás que acostumbrarte

Bueno, es hora de irnos no arreglaremos nada, adiós chicas y Haruka-despidiéndose todas aun sonrojadas

Adiós-dijeron

Hubo en momento incomodo en la sala, pues no sabían que decir

Bueno… voy a mi cuarto a descansar un poco-subiendo rápidamente a las escaleras

Sí, claro…-dijeron las chicas- yo también me voy a mi habitación- hablaron unísono

Diablos-decía Haruka en su cama-ahora tendré que estar en este cuerpo- comenzó a desvestirse para bañarse, al salir se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mirándose al espejo-vaya no pensé que este era mi cuerpo en forma de hombre-pero escucho como habrían lentamente la puerta-espera…

Haruka, quisiera hablar contigo-pero se quedó parada al ver a Haruka semidesnudo y aun peor, como se dio la vuelta para mirarla-yo… lo siento-poniéndose roja- no sabía que te esta-tabas baña-ñandote-viendo como caía las gotas de agua desde su cabello hasta sus pectorales, su abdomen y perderse por su toalla- vendré después

No, espera..-logrando agarrarla de la mano, atrayéndola muy cerca de él; pero no vio un pequeño detalle, su toalla se calló mostrando su cuerpo desnudo por completo

Michiru no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente desnudo ante ella y no se podía mover, sus piernas no le respondían; solo se quedó en shock. Haruka estaba peor, no cavia de la vergüenza. Michiru solo cerró los ojos, siendo aprovechado por Haruka para ponerse nuevamente la toalla

Lo-lo siento-dijo Haruka muy apenado-no quise que me vieras así Michiru, solo date un poco la vuelta para ponerme algo

Si-si-volteándose como pudo-ya puedo voltear

Si-viendo como Haruka se había puesto solo un pantalón- en verdad lo siento Michiru, no quise que me veas así

Fue mi culpa, debí esperar a que me abrieras para entrar-sonrojada-bueno me voy, hablamos después

Sí, como desees-quedándose parado, mientras Michiru cerraba la puerta-demonios por que no deje la puerta con seguro, por mi culpa Michiru me vio desnudo

En alguna parte de la tierra

Señor, el demonio fue eliminado por Urano-hablo un soldado ante su señor

Lo sé, idiota; él ha recuperado por completo sus poderes-hablaba un hombre un poco anciano en su trono-tendré que enviar alguno de mis mejores soldados

A quien señor

Dantes-hablo en hombre en voz autoritaria-ven aquí de inmediato

Apareció rápidamente un hombre enfrente de el-me llamaba señor

Quiero que te encargues de matar a Urano, no me importa que método uses, solo elimínalo-

Como usted ordene señor, desapareciendo

Veo que enviaste a Dantes, padre-apareció un muchacho igual que Haruka pero con cabello castaño y ojos verdes-

Asriel, no te desesperes, pronto cobraras acabaras con él; solo lo envié para que me consiga información-hablando con indiferencia

Lo sé, él es todo mío, después de todo quiero visitarlo nuevamente jajaja-despareciendo

Pronto morirás por traicionarme y nadie te salvara; te hare sufrir, especialmente con la persona que más amas. No podrán estar juntos nunca y este mundo será mío jajaja-sonriendo malvadamente- retírate de aquí ¡imbécil!

Sí señor, con permiso- despareciendo también

continuara...

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Aquí otro capitulo gracias por los comentarios, me inspiran para seguir. Tratare de actualizar seguido. ¡Cuídense!

Atte:. Tenohsagitariokaioh


	3. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: Los obstáculos del amor parte I

Recuerdo

_Haruka caminaba por un lugar oscuro y sombrío, de pronto escucho una voz_

_Hola príncipe-escucho a un hombre_

_¿Quién eres?-poniéndose en guardia_

_Tranquilo solo estoy en tu mente, te vengo a presentar el futuro jajaja_

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_

_Te lo presentare, si es lo que quieres-haciendo aparecerlo en una represa, pudiendo ver a Michiru en ella, estaba peleando con un chico…..no era desconocido era...él quien peleaba con ella y la estaba lastimando_

_No, no puede ser, ese no soy yo, yo no puedo ser quien lastime a Michiru-quedándose mirando en shock la escena_

_Así es príncipe y sabes que es lo mejor de todo es que en un futuro tú la mataras con tus propias manos jajajaja-acercandose lentamente a él_

_No estas mintiendo porque yo…..-se quedó callado no podía decirle a esa persona que significaba ella para él_

_si lo sé, ella es el amor de tu vida, pero crees poder protegerla de ti mismo-se acercó una persona con capa verde, armadura negra con dorada, ojos negros como la oscuridad y una espada dorada; se acercaba a él poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-no te engañes, sabes que ella morirá_

_Te equivocas hare lo posible para que no sucede, me escuchaste- apretando fuertemente los puños y volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos con furia- así tenga que morir yo en su lugar_

_Inténtalo si puedes jajajajaja-desapareciendo- por ciento pronto nos encontraremos Urano o debo decir Haruka Tenoh, no podrás protegerla y de eso me encargo yo_

_De pronto su escenario se cambió a un lugar hermoso con flores alrededor, estaba nuevamente en el milenio de plata_

_Haruka, se cómo te sientes, pero no tomes una decisión rápida-caminado hacia el-puedes arrepentirte por siempre_

_Pero ¿que quiera que haga? Él la puede matar o yo-arrodillándose intentando no llorar, sintió una mano en su hombro y miro esos ojos azules que le traían calma como una madre-_

_Cálmate, sabes que Neptuno es fuerte y puede defenderse, y tus nuevos poderes también te han ayudado o has tenido algún problema con ellos_

_Bueno, Jejeje pues…-sonrojándose un poco_

_¿Pues….dime?-teniendo una miranda de interrogación_

_Lo que pasa es que extraño mi viejo cuerpo, no es que no me guste parecer hombre; pero una cosa es parecer y otra serlo-llevándose la mano a su cuello muy nerviosa_

_La reina Serenity no aguanto la risa y rio por un momento, Haruka se volvió más sonrojado-no se burle-haciendo un puchero_

_Jajaja lo siento, lo que pasa es que pensaba que te gustaba ser un hombre, aunque si quieres puedo arreglarlo- dándole una sonrisa cálida_

_Enserio, es lo que me cantaría, pero que es lo que haría-_

_Pues… puedo modificar tu transformador y adaptarlo a tu conveniencia- con una mirada inquisidora_

_Pero que es lo que dice, yo yo.. No soy así- poniéndose como un tomate_

_Hay Haruka es fácil molestarte jajaja, pero puedes entregarme tu transformador-levantando su brazo_

_Claro aquí esta-entregándoselo- y ¿cuándo me lo dará?_

_Pues cuando lo necesites- guardándolo- bueno ahora me voy_

_A si claro, adiós-parándose también_

_Y Haruka piensa bien lo que harás-_

_Lo voy a ser mi reina-_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Haruka se levantó de su cama y cambiarse; se puso su ropa deportiva, saliendo cuidadosamente de la casa para no levantar a nadie

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Michiru no había dormido toda la noche, luego del accidente de la habitación con Haruka, con solo pensarlo se ponía como un tomate

Bueno, ahora que Haruka es un hombre, es atractivo; pero a mí no me gusta su cuerpo sino él o ella; hay Michiru cuando podrás decirle que lo amas. Me pongo tan celosa cuando le veo coquetearle a toda mujer que se le cruce por el camino y no poder decirles que él es solo mío-dándose vueltas por la cama-a veces siento que él también se pone celoso al ver como los chicos que quedan mirando. Si tan solo supiera que solo quiero que él me mire y estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida

Se levantó de su cama y fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero esta vez un poco triste. Sintió como le hablaba Setsuna por la espalda

Buenos días Michiru-saludo la señora del tiempo, pero al ver como Michiru no le hacía caso- Michiru… MICHIRU

Buenos días Setsuna y si te escuche, no tienes que hablar tan fuerte-

Jajaja yo pensé que no por andar pensando en cierta persona….- hablo con una sonrisa picara

No es cierto- sonrojándose, pues todas las imágenes de ayer en su cuarto se le vinieron a la mente

Pero Michiru porque te sonrojas si yo no he dicho quién-

Michiru al escuchar esto se sonrojo más como un tomate, ya la tenía en sus manos- okey, algo más que debas decirme…

Pues acabo de llegar de las puertas del tiempo y me encontré con algo muy importante que tiene que ver con Haruka-poniéndose seria

Que le pasa a Haruka, estará bien-comenzó a decir Michiru preocupada

Porque no le dices de una buena vez que lo amas

Que dices Setsuna eso no es cierto- poniéndose triste- El solo me ve como una amiga

Te equivocas y lo sabes muy bien, él te ama y si no se lo dices puede ser demasiado tardo-grave error, había dicho de más y seguramente ella tendría que inventar una excusa para que Michiru no sospeche

Que quieres decir con eso Setsuna- su amiga escondía algo y tenía que hacerla hablar-que pasara si no se lo digo

Nada solo digo, pues él puede encontrar a otra mujer hermosa-o si esto iba a dolerle a Michiru, pero si no le decía ella seguiría preguntándole cosas que no podía decirle; pues cambiarían las cosas en el futuro

Yo si lo amo, pero no es como decírselo por más que quiero, cuando voy a decírselo algo o alguien nos tiene que interrumpir-

Solo hazlo, ahora seguro que está corriendo, deberías irlo a buscar y decírselo, en vez de darme explicaciones a mí

Tienes razón, tengo que ir y decírselo-

Qué esperas, pero antes debes ponerte algo más adecuado para salir- mirándola de pies a cabeza, ya que llevaba un vestido que dejaba mucho que pensar

Ti tienes razón me voy a cambiar-dirigiéndose hasta su cuarto

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Haruka estaba corriendo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a la represa, un momento la represa donde había tenido su sueño o más dicho su premonición

Rayos que hago aquí, debo irme antes de que mi sueño se realice-dándose la vuelta, pero algo lo detuvo, escucho a una voz muy conocida para sus oídos

Haruka-venia Michiru corriendo, hasta estar enfrente de él-necesito hablar contigo-hablando un poco cansada

Michiru que haces aquí-hablo sorprendido y preocupado

Solo venía a decirte que….

Decirme que, Michiru-quería irse lo más pronto posible de ahí antes que algo malo suceda

Yo TE…-pero no pudo concretarlo, pues de pronto apareció un hombre enfrente de ellos

O pero que veo, una hermosa pareja-dijo el hombre de los sueños de Haruka

Tu-hablo Haruka preocupado

Si soy yo, me llamo Dantes-haciendo una reverencia-y el encargado de matarte príncipe Urano

Haruka al escuchar esto se puso enfrente protegiendo a Michiru-Michiru rápido hay que transformarnos ahora-Michiru contesto asistiendo la cabeza

¡Por el poder de sailor Neptuno, transformación!

¡Por el poder de sailor Urano, transformación!-esta vez al transformarse sintió un poder diferente, esperaba que esta vez le sea más útil para protegerla

Eso es lo que quería y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, Dantes acorralo a Neptuno contra una pared, pidiendo su mano en el cuello de Neptuno. Urano al notar esto corrió hacia Neptuno, pero cuando estaba por llegar...

Ni un pasó más príncipe o la matare-sacando una daga y apuntando a su cuello-harás lo que yo te diga jajaja o sin ella pagara las consecuencias

¡Déjala en paz tu pelea es conmigo!-

Bien pero sabes, solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta-matándolo a los ojos-¿tu amas a esta chica?

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Setsuna estaba preocupada, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue Michiru y aun no regresaban. Escucho que sonaron el timbre y fue corriendo a ver quién era, pensando que eran ellos

Donde estaban…-pero al abrir se encontró con otra persona-galaxia

Hola Pluto, puedo pasar es algo urgente-hablo galaxia seriamente-es sobre Urano

Entra-abriendo camino para que ella pasara- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Es importante, ahora estoy sintiendo que Urano está siendo atacado, en una represa con Neptuno

Quesee, pero como, si ni siquiera nos han llamado por el intercomunicador

Pues yo tengo una especie de unión especial con Haruka, que me hace saber cuándo está en peligro, vamos rápido antes de que sea demasiada tarde-

Claro, le avisare a la princesa ´para que nos alcancen allá y nosotras tenemos que hablar para que me expliques que clase de unión especial tienen ustedes dos-saliendo corriendo de la casa con galaxia

No te preocupes te lo contare, ahora hay que apurarnos-

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Esto tomo por sorprendido a Haruka, si le decía que si podía usar esto como una debilidad y hacerle daño; así que opto por lo más doloroso para él, aunque no lo quería debía protegerla, no importa si después lo odiase

No, no la amo-respondió apretando los puños y mirando al suelo, por miedo de ver la mirada de Michiru de dolor y decepción-ahora suéltala

Jajaja sabes, no te creo-en ese entonces miro a los ojos de Neptuno, al principio ella se resistía, pero luego de verlos se tornaron rojos-no importa tu dolor más grande será que ella te mate con sus propias manos y tú no puedas hacer nada

En ese entonces soltó a Neptuno y ella sacaba su espejo para caminar lentamente hacia Urano, Haruka no sabía que hacer no podía lastimarla

Neptuno por favor detente soy yo-intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, pero era tarde, ella comenzó a pelear con él, Urano solo le quedaba esquivar los golpes de Neptuno para no lastimarla, no quería pelear con ella y hacerle daño

_Rayos piensa Haruka, que puedes hacer_-pensaba para detenerla-_tengo una idea, si ella me lastima, tal vez vuelva a la normalidad_

Ohh ya me aburrí de esto mejor la elimino y yo mismo acabo contigo-comenzando a apuntar la daga hacia Neptuno-después de todo no la necesito

¡Atreverse antes! -

Demasiado tarde-lanzando la daga hacia Michiru-no podrás hacer nada

Pero Dantes no conto con que esta vez Haruka había adquirido el poder de correr más rápido, interponiéndose entre Michiru recibiéndola en el hombro cayendo rápidamente, Neptuno al verlo recupera el conocimiento, abriendo los ojos enormemente

¡Urano!-abrazándolo pues él estaba comenzando a sangrar-

Michiru, vete ahora, por favor-comenzando a pararse-yo lo distraeré por ahora

No, no te pienso dejar así- agarrándolo del brazo-soy tu compañera y debo estar aquí para ayudarte

Pues eres solo una carga para mí-mirándola con frialdad, era lo mejor antes que algo peor suceda-ahora vete

Michiru al escuchar esta palabras no aguanto más, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-no digas eso por favor, solo quiero que no sufras intentando protegerme

Saben ya me canse de escuchar sus cursilerías-teniendo una bola de fuego en su mano- si tanto quieren estar juntos, entonces les cumpliré ese deseo-lanzando la bola de fuego hacia ellos

Urano no tuvo otra solución más que lanzarse con Michiru a la represa antes de que la bola de fuego los alcance, abrazando a Neptuno con fuerza mientras caían al agua siendo llevados por la corriente

Jajaja misión cumplida, ahora me voy-desapareciendo

En ese entonces las scout llegaban corriendo pudiendo ver como Neptuno y Urano se lanzaban a la represa-¡nooooooooooooooo¡-dijeron todas.

CONTINUARA….

######################################################################################################

Oh que tal fue este capítulo. Agradezco a todos los comentarios que me han mandado, me ha servido mucho para escribir este capítulo y disculpen la espera

Con referencia a entre el viento y el mar, quisiera que me puedan dar consejos para el siguiente capítulo, no tengo mucha inspiración y quisiera que ustedes me ayuden con las escenas jajaja

Gracias Janet Haruka, Keith, Sango-chan, 777, garciap301183, entre otros por haberme ayudado

PD: estado pensando en lo que me dijeron que podía ser como las trasformaciones de Sebiya y he pensado en que les cumpliré ese deseo

Saludos y cuídense.

Atenas: tenohsagitariokaioh


End file.
